


Of Hair, Hands, and Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Idk if this will have another chapter lol, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sick Fic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Superfamily, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morgan wants her hair done before she goes see her momma.Peter, well, he tried.Or, Steve being a good dad to his two children.





	1. Chapter 1

The bathroom was a mess.

Bottles of hairspray, dry shampoo and god knows what else the usually clean countertop. The sink was filled with water and bubbles from what Steve assumed was body wash or shampoo.

A hairbrush, combs, and what must’ve been five packs of hair ties were scattered on the floor. Numerous towels were scattered as if to clean something that had spilled.

“What in the lord’s name went on in here?!”

Peter glanced up sheepishly. “Sorry Pops, we were just trying to do Morgan’s hair.”

The girl in question had an obvious pout on her face. Her dress was soaked and her hair looked like a a mix between a monkey had personally tried to do something with it and a bad case of bed hair.

Steve sighed. “Peter, get the bathroom cleaned up. Morgan come with me. We will get you another dress.”

Peter nodded and helped his sister off the bathroom counter. Morgan ran towards Steve and made the universal gesture to be held.

Steve complied and made his may to Morgan’s room. He sat her on the bed and opened the closest door.

“Any ideas, Princess?”

Morgan blinked and hummed. She picked at the hem of her wet dress and nodded to herself.

“The red one! With the Arc reactor on the front. Mommy loves that one.”

“That she does.”

Steve flipped through the numerous outfits until he got to the one in question. He handed it to her and she took it excitedly.

“Let me know when you are done changing and then we can have a little talk.”

About five minutes later the door was opened and Steve was let back in.

“I need help with the buttons, Daddy.”

He nodded and knelt down. He started to do the buttons that looked too small and too delicate against his hands.

His scarred and awkward hands.

The same hands that threw rubble away from civilians who were trapped under a collapsed building.

The same hands that sketched wife’s hair and face as she laughed at something Clint had said.

The same hands that held Peter and Morgan after they were born, and his dame’s hand as she went through labor.

And the same hands that held his darling after Afganistan, after Ultron. After their wedding, after ever fight or conflict, and after ever triumph.

He mentally cursed at his hands now, which were usually steady as an artist’s, but now were shaky with nervousness of messing something up and just the onslaught of emotions that seemed to hit him randomly.

Steve let out a shaky breath and stood. “Okay, I think that’s all. Now, what did Peter say about you wanting your hair done?”

“Mommy used to do it like how the lady does it in the video and I wanted it done like that but Peter couldn’t figure out what to do. He didn’t want to ask for help either!”

Steve nodded. That sounded like his son.

“Well, I’m about as talented as Peter. I definitely do not have your Mom’s skill... But I can curl hair. I used to do it for your mom all the time whenever she counts reach the back.”

Morgan’s eyes widened. “Can you do that for me, Daddy? Please?”

Steve laughed and herded her into the master bathroom. He searched through the drawers on his wife’s side until he found the ancient curling iron that he was sure hadn’t been touched in years.

Morgan pulled up a step stool and stood in front of the mirror. “Come on, Daddy! If you don’t start we’ll be late!”

Steve grinned and set to work.

***

“Hey Pete, you ready kid?”

Peter’s door swung open and the teen glanced at Morgan.

“Wow. Who taught you to do hair, Pops?”

Steve chuckled. “Your Mother. The car is ready whenever you are.”

Peter shrugged and hastily went to grab his phone.

Steve got Morgan settled into her car seat and made himself be extra careful.

He got into the driver’s seat and started driving away from the tower and to the compound.

The drive was relatively quiet. Peter and him made small talk and but that’s how things were without her... quiet. Boring. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Steve parked and was helping Morgan get out when he saw Dr.Cho at the entrance of the compound.

“How is she, doc?”

“Doing pretty well, Cap. The latest surgery was a success, and we are almost positive she will be going home within a week or two. The cradle has been an amazing help in her recovery.”

Steve nodded and allowed Cho to lead them through the maze like hallways.

Morgan ran up to the door before Cho could say anything against it and threw herself at the patient inside.

“Momma!”

Steve heard a chuckle and his heart fluttered as he rounded the corner.

“Hey Mor! How have you been? How is school? Ooo who did you hair? It looks so beautiful.”

“Daddy did it! He said he used to do yours alllllll the time.”

If anything that made Toni hug her daughter tighter.

“And pretty good!” The five year old continued. “Daddy makes me lunch like you do and he helps me with homework. Although I think he doesn’t like math very much.”

Toni laughed. “I’m sure he’s trying though, kiddo.”

Steve chuckled, “It’s not my fault they are asking for her to draw number blocks whenever she can perfectly add them on her own!”

“Please don’t tell me you sent something to the teacher.”

“The teacher marked the problem wrong but because she didn’t draw it. The answer was right and she did show her work another way so what was I supposed to do?”

Toni tolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her husband.

Out of the corner of his eye, she saw Peter make a gagging motion.

“Ew. Get a roomful.”

Steve laughed and for a moment, just a moment, he reveled in how his family was back together.

He didn’t comment on how brief flashes of pain crossed Toni’s face when Peter or Morgan mentioned something that happened when she was in this god forsaken hospital wing. He was pretty sure she, on one hand, wanted to know everything she had missed, but on the other, was very disappointed in herself for missing these moments.

It didn’t matter though. In a few weeks, he would be able to hold her without wires or machines being in his way. In a few weeks, her laughter would fill their home and things wouldn’t be quiet anymore. In a few weeks, he would be able to wake up in the morning to the most beautiful sight in the world.

In a few weeks, Toni would be home.


	2. Not a chapter, but an update/Author’s note

Ok so I’ve decided that this type of universe will join a new series I will be writing, which is basically MCU out of order with a lil female tony stark and stony.

This will still work as a quote unquote one shot, and it will be a while before I can start it because I currently have like eight fics going on and id rather get some of them done before I start a new project. 

Anyways, be on the lookout for that.

Anyways this specific fic will have multiple chapters, as everyone wants it lol. I shall update it within the week :)

I apologize for most likely getting your hopes up.


	3. Coming Home

_ “Toni! Are you okay?” _

_ Toni tolled her eyes at the worried tone in her husband’s voice over the coms. _

_ “I’m fine. The blow just knocked out Friday’s communicator, I guess. I can’t tell what exactlywas hit, but she can’t talk.” _

_ “Your suit looks a little more beat up then just your AI being out of sorts, Stark.” _

_ “Nat I’m fine. Also, I’m a Rogers now. Have been for like ten years now.” _

_ “Old habits die hard,” Natasha quipped. _

_ Toni continued to fight; Shooting down hydra agent after agent as well as these small weaponized drones that Toni still had yet to learn the use of. _

_ The only idea she had was that they were used for a distraction. She winced as electricity coursed through her and the suit. _

_ It wasn’t enough to hurt exactly, just enough to make her uncomfortable. _

_ “Uh, guys? Do you have like small flying drones surrounding you and occasionally shocking you?” _

_ “I do, Lady Antoinette! They seem to be pricking me though. Quite annoying.” _

_ “Thor,” Steve’s voice rang through the coms. “Are there any side effects that you are experiencing?” _

_“None that I can identify, Steven.”_

_ She mulled on it and the comms went quiet, sans the sounds of screaming from the Nazi’s they were absolutely destroying. _

_ One of the drones circled her and she felt a small zap near her stomach. _

_ Then the cooling system in the suit was nonexistent. _

_ Another shock. _

_ Her left arm repulser flickered. _

_ Another. _

_ She couldn’t tell waht this one did, and she hoped it wouldn’t hinder her- _

_ Oh. _

_ Oh. _

_ “Guys! The purpose of the drones is to target each of us and take us down individually. Don’t let them touch you!” _

_ Toni put her boot thrusters to max and spiraled into the night sky. _

_ She briefly through about how peaceful it was up here. But then a from flew by her face and ruined the moment. _

_ Buzzkill. _

_ Tony took a deep breath and watched as the hurried text from FRIDAY appeared on screen. She skimmed through it, mechanically trying to kill drones and comprehend what was being conveyed even though it was very glitched out.  _

_ ‘Air... -stem...down. Do.... go... higher alti-‘. _

_ ‘Sorry Fri,’ She thought. ‘Up is the only way out now.’ _

_For once, she should have listened to her AI_.

***

-Three months later-

Exactly a week from Steve’s last visit was when Cho wheeled Toni out of the hospital wing.

“I can walk, Cho.”

“You are supposed to be taking it easy and besides, your husband asked me to do this.”

“Why?”

Cho hummed. “Probably to make you mad. That’s what you most likely assume, but I know it’s because he’s genuinely worried and he cares about you.”

“I know about that, but I’m pretty sure I can walk five yards to the car.”

Toni could practically hear Cho’s eye roll. 

Cho chuckled. “You had multiple surgeries, I doubt you even know the extent of the damage. Anyways, Cap has your medications, including the pain ones. Physical therapy will be two to three times during the school week so Morgan and Peter won’t know about it.”

Toni nodded, grateful for that thought.

“Also, if you have any complications, you better come to me, immediately. No strenuous activities, no Iron-Man flights, no horror movies, and definitely no staying in the workshop and binge working for over four hours.”

Toni rolled her eyes. “Okay, Doc, I know.”

“For some reason you say that and yet I have a feeling I will be seeing you again soon.”

Toni stayed silent, opting to scan the windows to see any sign of her husband.

Finally, her eyes landed on the most inconspicuous car she owned and therefore on the handsome sight that was Captain America.

Steve walked towards her and gave a small nod towards Cho.

“Are we ready to go, Dr.Chang?”

“Yes we are, Captain. Do you still have the paper I gave you yesterday?”

Toni tried not to look bothered by the fact that both her doctor and her husband seemed to think she couldn’t take care of herself. She zoned out of Cho’s checklist and wrapped herself up in her own thoughts. 

She didn’t notice she was moving again until Steve touched her shoulder.

“I can lift you into the car if you want or you can get in yourself.”

“I can get in myself, dear.”

Steve held his hands up in surrender and Toni shakily pushes herself up.

her knees buckled and her vision went black.

Bad idea bad idea badideabadidea-

“-Whoa there.” Tony felt Steve grab her hand and he slid an arm around her waist. “Okay, come on. Don’t drop on me, not now. At least wait until you are in the car.”

Steve guided her into the passenger’s seat and buckled her in and went and got himself situated across from her.

“Ready to go home?”

“Step on it, Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written while a on a bus to Washington DC so my creative juices were clouded with the thought of being in the *exact same place* Tom Holland was for Homcoming.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
I have tons of pictures with my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this will have multiple chapters so tell me what you think!


End file.
